New future
by Gaarawantshisteddy
Summary: Takes place two years after the war, Sasuke didn't show up and everyone moved on except Naruto. What happens during a mission when they have to protect a childish prince and meet his bodyguard and said bodyguard has a secret that only the prince knows? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey how you guys doing? Anyways I am starting my first fanfic and I hope you guys will enjoy it. It stars Naruto and the rest of team 7 with two oc of mine and others to. Please enjoy and review thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It had been almost a year since the war ended. Madara and tobi were defeated and Naruto learned how to control Kurama's chakra. All was well with the village

"NARUTO!"  
Well almost.  
Team 7 were in the hokages office for another mission but Naruto was going off into space, again.  
"What Tsunade-bacchan?!"  
"Don't call me that, the reason why I'm yelling at you is because your not paying attention brat!"  
"Oh sorry, so...what's our mission?"  
"naruto why didn't you pay attention?!" Said a very angry Sakura.  
"Well it doesn't matter you guys can tell him on the way. Dismissed."  
"But Tsunade-ba..."  
DISMISSED!"  
"HAI!" They all said and left towards their mission.  
"Ok listen Naruto because I'm only going to explain it once." Said Sakura.  
"We are going to go protect a prince and bring him back to the rain village back to his palace."  
"Ok but why isn't he in his palace"  
"Apparently his father wanted him to see new places," Kakashi cut in.  
"Well that's dumb isn't a prince supposed to stay at his castle and do I don't know prince stuff?"  
"Naruto he's a prince he can do whatever he wants or in this case his father" said Sakura.  
"We'll I was just asking"  
With that they kept walking towards the fire village which was where the prince was staying and waiting for their arrival.  
While they kept walking Naruto seemed to fall a little behind and Sakura got a little suspicious.  
"Kakashi-senssei, does naruto seem a little off than usual?"  
He looked back to see Naruto staring at the ground.  
"Yes I do believe so I wonder why."  
"Maybe he's sad about something." They both looked at Sai who has been quiet for the most part.  
"Why do you think that." Said Kakashi  
"We'll I've noticed how much ramen naruto consumes and when we ate at iciraku he only had two bowls compared to the twelve or more that he eats." He finished with his smile.  
Both Sakura and Kakashi were surprised, it's true naruto can eat a boatload of ramen so eating two means that something is wrong.  
They go to the village and there they were met with two guards.  
"State your business." One of them said  
"Good evening I am Hatake Kakashi and this is my team, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sai, we were sent here to protect and escort a prince."  
"So you guys are his bodyguards, right this way then," the guards led them to a fancy inn in the middle of town, it was a beautiful place, there were stands, families, kids playing, everything seemed so calm. They stopped in front of the inn where the prince was staying.  
"Stay here while I go talk to him"  
They all nodded. While waiting Naruto got a glimpse of two boys playing and it looked like they were arguing also. Naruto remembered of when Sasuke and him were like that. Kakashi saw this and now understood.  
"I know what's wrong with him."  
"What is it sensei" Sakura said  
"It's the anniversary of when sasuke left the village."  
Sai and Sakura looked at him and then at naruto. How could they forget its true today was the anniversary sasuke left to orochimaru for more power and then to killed him and his brother.  
"Wow how could I forget," said Sakura, although she understood why, after sasuke tried to kill her all feelings of him vanished.  
"Should I talk to him?" Asked Sai,  
"No it's best to leave him alone for now"  
"They nodded and turned to see the guards walk towards them.  
"You can come in"  
"Thank you," Kakashsi said, "Naruto let's go"  
Naruto turned and started waking towards them. The guards left amd they ascended the stairs to the princes' room. They stood outside the door and started to hear some commotion.  
"I don't see why I need babysitters" it sounded like a boy.  
"It's for your own protection," that sounded like a girl.  
"I still think its dumb I'm 17 and I can take care of myself"  
"I know but after the thing about your mother, your father is taking all precautions it's not his fault he loves you"  
"How is sending me away love?"  
"For Christ's sake he wants you to see the world, Amun"  
Kakashi had enough, he knocked on the door.  
"Coming!" Said the girls voice. The door opened and they saw who they guessed was the girl that was talking.  
"Hello I presume you are the ninjas Amun's father got for us, sorry about the noise."  
"None taken, well I am Hatake Kakashi, this is my team, Sakura,Sai,and naruto."  
"Hello"  
"Hi"  
"Hey"  
"Hello well I guess because of the yelling you already figured out this is Amun" she pointed to a boy with brown hair and dark eyes wearing a black kimono with a golden dragon on it,  
"And my name is Suki, I am Amun's personal bodyguard,"  
She said. She was wearing a navy blue shirt with a white skirt, her hair was brown and curly, and her eyes were also a brown color.  
"Yes and as she said she is my PERSONAL bodyguard so I won't need you guys, you can go back to your village."  
"Amun, these people came from a long journey and its there mission to protect you," said suki,  
"Well I say that their mission is over and they can go back,"  
Suki was getting impatient,  
"Lis-"  
"Listen twerp just like your bodyguard said its our mission and we came from a very long way so shut your mouth and stop whining you spoiled brat!"  
They all looked at Naruto who cut off Suki's sentence.  
"Naruto," Sakura whispered. They were all surprised too see his reaction, he never showed this sign of anger.  
Both naruto and Amun were having a glare off and it felt intense. Finally Amun sighed,  
"Fine I can see I can't stop you, follow if you want but I have Suki," with that he left to a room, probably to pack his things.  
"Sorry about him," they all turned to Suki, "he just hates being babied especially when he needs more protection."  
They nodded except for naruto he just grunted,  
"Doesn't matter he is a prince he has to act like one," with that he left the room.  
"Please excuse him," Suki turned to Kakshi, "it's Just that today is a very bad day for him he's usually more...brighter"  
"It's ok Amun is the same, well let me get my stuff to, make yourself comfortable in the mean time." With that she left to her room which was next to Amun's.  
"Kakshi sensei should we go get Naruto?" Asked Sakura.  
"No, Sai you go get him,"  
"Hai," he said and left.  
"Wait why him."  
"He's angry and we all know Sai won't care."  
"True" they both stared at the bedrooms waiting for Suki and Amun.

* * *

Sai found Naruto near a pond he was sitting on the grass looking at the water.  
"Hello naruto-kun Kakshi wanted me to find you," Sai said with his fake smile.  
"He wasn't mad?"  
"No"  
"Really?"  
"He sounded disappointed"  
"Gee thanks"  
"Your welcome"  
"Sai you really don't know sarcasm"  
"Nope but I'm learning"  
Naruto chuckled and looked at the water, he wasn't surprised he would be disappointed to at his actions. He knew what he had to do.  
"Well might as well get this over with," he got up and both Sai and him headed towards the inn. when they got there they saw everyone outside already. Naruto walked up to the prince,  
"Listen I'm sorry it's just that today isn't a good day I'm sorry I was to assertive to you, so how about we forget this and we go take you home," he took out his hand for a handshake, the prince just looked at it,  
"I don't care what you say I just want you to leave." With that the prince stepped aside and started walking  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Naruto was about to beat the crap out off him but was stopped by Sakura grabbing his ear,  
"NARUTO!"  
"ITAI, SAKURA-CHAN THAT HURTS"  
She let go and they started walking to the rain village.  
Amun and Suki were ahead of the team and Suki thought this was a good idea to talk to Amun.  
"You know that was mean of what you said to Naruto, he was just trying to apologize"  
"We'll like I Said I already have a bodyguard so I don't need them"  
"As much as I'm flattered it was still mean you need to apologize also"  
"What? Are you mad? Why would I apologize to a low life like him?"  
With that he kept walking leaving Suki looking sad. In the back Naruto was still fuming.  
"That little brat I ought to knock some sense into him"  
"Do that and I'll punch you so hard you will end up in the rain village in less than a minute"  
"Sakura-chan why do you have to be mean"  
"Because if she isn't you will do something stupid like always"  
"SHUT UP SAI!"

* * *

They continued walking and after a few minutes of silence Naruto spoke up.  
"I don't get how she could stand him."  
"We'll he did say that she was his personal bodyguard so he's probably never mean to her," said Sakura.  
"I still don't get how he believe one person is strong enough to protect him. She is soooo skinny and looks like she doesn't have muscles"  
"Don't judge a book by its cover, just look at me"  
"True but still how does she stand him?"  
"Guess we will never know"  
A few more hours passed by and they were filled with Suki and Amun talking and naruto complaining. Finally Kakashi thought it would be best to rest.  
"Let's stop right , Suki!"  
They both looked back,  
"We are resting here," Kakshi said and team 7 started to set up.  
Amun grunted, "I told you they were useless,"  
"Oh come on its not like you weren't tired I saw you dragging your feet from time to time"  
They decided to set up camp for the night considering they still have a long way to go. They ate and soon they all went to their tents to rest, except for a certain blonde.  
"Man, considering all that's happen you'd think I would be tired, well might as well take a dip in the water" he was heading towards the river when he saw a figure sitting by it, he took a kunai from his pouch without letting the figure out if his sight. He went towards the figure slowly and once he thought he was in a good distance he jumped. He was ready to attack the figure when all of a sudden he came face to face with water.  
"AH WHAT THE HELL?!" He stared swimming towards the shore, he was at the edge when he came across a pair of feet, he looked up and saw that it was Suki, and she didn't look to happy.  
"And why may I say were you trying to attack me!?"  
Naruto got up and put his hands up,  
"I'm sorry I thought you were an enemy!"  
"Whatever, anyways what are you doing here?"  
"I could tell you the same thing"  
"I was looking at the water"  
"Oh well I wanted to swim"  
"You do know the water is freezing right?"  
"Nothing I can't handle"  
"Somebody is so full of themselves"  
"We'll it's true, besides I need to cool off after all that has happened"  
"Yeah about that sorry, Amun can be a brat at times"  
"How can you stand him, I would've already kicked his ass if I was his bodyguard!"  
"I thought that too when I first met him but I owe him for giving us a home"  
"What do you mean US?"  
"Oh my brother and I"  
"You have a brother?"  
"That's what I just said, anyways we were living in a run down apartment when I saved him and he wanted us to protect him, his father saw we were good and we finally got a home, he grew on to me over the months, so even if I wanted to I can't hurt him."  
Naruto just stared with awe on how a brat could do something nice like that.  
"Well I'm done here, see you in the morning, goodnight," Suki waved and headed back. Naruto was still surprised at her story, he looked at the river and decided it was to cold, he started to head back to camp. He couldn't wait to see what tomorrow will bring.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the next chapter, it's a little short but I hope you enjoy it.**_  
_**Disclaimer: of course I don't own Naruto**_.

* * *

The next day things weren't any different Amun and Naruto were still having a hissy fit and Sakura and Suki were trying to calm them down while Kakshi and Sai just watched.

They stopped at a nearby town to get more supplies for their mission and Amun had to go to the bathroom.  
"Why didn't you go before?" Said Suki  
"I didn't need to go, so now let's stop and in the mean time here is some money so you can get us food and water and anything else," Suki took the money and watched Amun race to the bathroom. Kakshi and Sai also went while Sakura went to get supplies leaving Naruto to go with Suki. They were walking  
around when Naruto talked,

"Again I don't know how you could put up with him"  
"Like I said, at first I didn't but I owed him or else my brother and I would've been suffering."  
"I still think he should act more like a prince ttebayo"  
"He does at his palace but out here he is not in his comfort zone"  
They kept walking and getting everything they needed, once they had everything they went back to the spot were they were supposed to meet. While walking Naruto started another conversation,  
"So what happened to his mother?"  
"She got killed while being escorted to a friend's palace"  
"WAIT WHAT!?"  
"Well it's the truth"  
"You say it like you don't care though"  
"It's not that I don't care it's just that I have to keep telling the same story to every bodyguard his father sents him and sooner or later you get tired"  
Naruto thought for a second, "oh, let me guess rouge ninjas?"  
"Yep they attacked the horses to scare them and then went towards his mother, Amun cried for months and his father protected him at all costs,"  
"When was this?"  
"Two years ago"  
"How did he find you guys?"  
"You know you ask a lot of questions"  
"Sorry just curious" he made a nervous laugh, making Suki laugh a little, when she looked up they saw they were at the spot, Amun waiting for her plus the rest of team 7.

"What took you guys so long?" Asked an irritated Amun  
"We were getting the things you needed"  
"Really?"  
"Would I lie" they had a staring contest for a few seconds when Amun sighed  
"Ok I believe you, let's go."

* * *

They started to walk out of the town and back to their route. While walking Sakura pulled Naruto so they could talk.  
"So what did you do?"  
"What do you mean Sakura-chan"  
"I mean why we're you flirting with Suki?"  
"WHAT!? I wasn't flirting ttebayo"  
"Hmmm you guys did take a long time getting to the spot"  
"She was telling me on what happens to prince Brat's mother"  
"Ok whatever you say," with that she took her place next to Sai leaving an open mouth Naruto.  
"Sakura-chan it wasn't like that!" Naruto yelled while catching up. At the same time Amun was asking Suki the same things,  
"So are you SURE nothing happened?"  
"Ugh, no Amun he just wanted to know your story that's it,"  
"Fine but don't let it go farther than that,"  
"I won't," he nodded and kept walking, "little brat," Suki said under her breath and they kept walking. They went thought trees, rivers, mud, and everything else you find in the forest. Soon they stopped to rest and eat. Suki and Amun were eating rice balls while team 7 were eating ramen.

* * *

"So Kakshi sensei how much farther till we get rid of prince brat and his PERSONAL bodyguard?" Naruto asked, Sakura hit him in the back if his head, "OW!"  
"Enough you two and to answer your question a few more days give or take if we run into rouge ninjas"  
Naruto was rubbing his head and nodded. They ate in silence after that.  
They packed their things and started walking again, when all of a sudden Suki put an arm in front of Amun to stop him,  
"Hold on." Her voice was stern, the rest if the team stopped and looked around. It was quiet, then a kunai was thrown in Amun's direction, Suki reacted and grabbed Amun and jumped out if the way. Team 7 were ready, it was an ambush, Kunais were being thrown at them in all direction. Suki headed towards a tree with Amun, "stay down and don't move, here" she gave him a kunai, "shout if your in trouble," Amun nodded and she left towards team 7.  
Kakashi and the rest were dodging and throwing kunais but couldn't seem to get a target.

"Show yourself!" Kakshi yelled but only got more Kunai. Suki came in to help them,  
"They're not going to come out, but I have a plan,"  
"What is it and where is Amun?" Asked Naruto  
"He's in a safe distance and you guys also need to get away, now."  
"Let's go then!" Yelled Kakshi  
"Wait what if-" Naruto was but off by Sakura grabbing his arm and dragging him. Suki was left in the open and soon kunai from different directions came straight towards her. She closed her eyes and then jumped up, she opened them look down, she started going down and positioned herself to punch the ground. She came in contact,

BOOM!

Trees and bushes were blown and destroyed leaving a huge crater where she was now standing. Apart from the trees on the ground there were also the rouge ninjas passed out. Suki looked around,  
"Hm, wasn't that big...Amun you can come out now!" She yelled and Amun came out if his hiding spot still holding the kunai. Kakashi and the others also came out with wide eyes.  
"Wow" was all Naruto could say.  
"Well now we know why you are his personal bodyguard," said Kakashi.  
"Your even stronger than ugly here," said Sai while gesturing to Sakura  
"SHUT IT SAI!" Sakura yelled and punched Sai who landed next to a trunk,  
Amun stepped forward, "yes she is quite strong and very talented, which is why she never leaves me or I leave her."  
"Anyways as much as I like the comments lets get down to business," they all looked at Suki who walked towards a passes out ninja.  
"Hey wake up," she said while kicking him a little,  
"Ugh, uh," the ninja blinked a little before his eyes adjusted and was met with brown eyes, "uh, AHHHH!," he yelled and when he tried to get up he felt a hand on his shirt and was met face to face with the mother of all glares.  
"Listen here we want to know what or who you were after and we want to know now," Suki said in a menacing voice.  
"Uh,uh listen we were sent by our boss but I can't tell you,"  
"And why the hell not?"  
"Classified information."  
"So you want to play the tough person huh? How's about I do another crater but you being my target," she said menacingly, Kakashi stepped forward,  
"I suggest you tell us because we won't stop her, we could just wake up another person."  
"I can't!"  
Suki glared at him, "why not!"  
"Because our boss is-"  
"LOOK OUT!" Suki felt her hands letting go of the guys shit and her body being thrown to the ground and covered. When she opened her eyes she looked around and saw all the ninja were stabbed with kunais even the one she was interrogating.

"What the-"  
"Well it's a good thing I heard it,"  
She looked up and saw it was Kakshi who threw her, the rest of the team came out of their cover spot.  
"Great just when we were going to get answers," said an angry Naruto who was dragging an angry prince,  
"HEY LET GO OF ME!"  
"WELL YOUR WELCOME!" He let go and Amun went towards Suki who was being pulled up by Kakashi,  
"Thanks for pulling me out if the way,"  
"No problem it's our job to protect you two." She nodded and looked at Amun,  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah are you?" She nodded and looked around towards the now dead ninja.  
"Great now we don't have answers or any suspects," she said. They all nodded, they were ambushed and they don't know by who and for what.  
"They were probably after Amun anyways considering what happened to his mother," said Kakashi. They all nodded.  
"Still would've been good if we got some answers," said Suki, she took one last look at the ninja.  
"Well might as well get a move on," said Kakashi  
"Right we still have to get back home," said Suki and got her's and Amun's stuff.

They were back to walking still thinking of those ninja, when again Suki stopped Amun, everyone got in position,  
"What more ninjas!?" Said naruto.  
"No it's someone we know," Suki said, Amun gave her a confused look,  
"Who?"  
A figure jumped in front of them,  
"Oh, him, well your late the danger is over," said Amun. Suki put her hand on her hip,  
"Yeah very late, what are you doing her...little brother."

* * *

_**Dun Dun Duuun! Well not really I just wanted to do that, anyways sorry this chapter is short, trying to still think of more ideas but thanks to those who are reading. Please review until next time :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Another chapter, thanks to those who have been reading.  
Disclaimer:don't own Naruto_**

* * *

"A little late little brother the fight is over," said Suki with a smirk,  
"I know I jus-"  
"Why are you here?" Interrupted Amun, the boy looked at the other and gave him a glare saying 'keep talking and you won't have a mouth anymore',  
Amun stayed quiet,  
'Man this guy reminds me of Sasuke' thought Naruto as him and the rest watched what was going on.

The boy stared at Amun for another second then looked at Suki,  
"As I was saying, Amun's father wanted me to join you in bringing him back to his home."  
"WHAT!?", yelled an angry Amun, "THAT'S FAR ENOUGH I DON'T CARE IF HE IS MY FATHER, GO HOME I ALREADY HAVE THESE NINJAS, I DON'T NEED ANY MORE!", the boy looked over Amun's shoulder to look at the ninjas, he particularly stared at Naruto for a while, naruto doing the same. He finally looked over at Suki who was looking at Amun with narrowed eyes, that was a bad sign.

"Listen Amun I'm tired of your countless hissy fits and saying you don't need protection. I am tired of being the only one helping you, so no more complaining or I WILL actually leave you with these ninjas and go back home and tell your father how you don't appreciate his help. He loves you and only wants to protect you, so stope acting like a spoiled brat and act more like a prince!"  
She finished with grunt and looked at him, Amun doing the same. They stared at each other for what seemed to go on forever when Amun broke the silence,

"Fine," he said, "but just make sure he doesn't annoy me." Amun went to go put his bag down next to a tree.  
Suki nodded and looked at the boy, she was going to say something when Kakashi interrupted,

"Well I think it's time we set up camp for the night, and we can meet your new friend."  
"OH! I'm sorry, guys this is my little brother Suke," she said while grabbing his arm and tugging him,

"Suke? Really?" Said Naruto  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well isn't it kind of weird, I mean Suki Suke, they pretty much sound the same and the fact that you too look alike doesn't help!"  
It's true Suke's outfit almost matched suki's except for the black pants like Kakashsi's and he had short curly brown curly hair and was a boy, but they were twin status.

"So are you saying I look like a girl?" Said Suke  
"NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Naruto yelled while putting his hand up defensively, "it's just that you guys look like twins and look the same but you still look different like I know which one is girl like Suki is the sister and Suke is the brother!"

Suki giggled and Sakura whispered a low 'idiot', Kakakashi sweat dropped, and Sai didn't seem to mind but he loved seeing naruto shake.  
"Whatever," said Suke and went to put his backpack down next to a tree.  
"Hn, nice guy" said Naruto sarcastically,  
"Sorry, he's like that, but once you get to know him he is much nicer." Suki said with a smile. She went towards Suke and helped unpack, The rest of team 7 did the same, Amun was still angry so Suki left him to blow up some steam before calling him for lunch later.

Later that night they ate with an akward silence before Sakura broke it,  
"So um Suke how old are you?"  
"19"  
"You don't look 19"  
"Yeah you look like your 15" said naruto, Suke glared at him, Sakura slapped naruto in the head,  
"Baka,"  
"Ow! Sakura-chan that hurt,"  
"Well stop being a Baka", naruto kept rubbing his head.  
"So I take it you are also one of Amun's bodyguard?", said Kakashi,  
"Yes I am, but the brat prefers Suki over me, not that I care,"  
"Speaking of which, when is his royal ness?", asked Naruto  
"Oh he went to sleep already, he gets tired when he's angry," said Suki.  
Kakashi nodded,

"Well since we're all here let me introduce my team, this is Naruto, Sakura, and Sai", Suke nodded and looked at Naruto,  
"Naruto? Like the food?"  
"Yep!"  
"And you said my name sounded weird," naruto glared at him,  
"Well at least I'm not compared to a girl!"  
"So you did refer to me as a girl then!"  
"No it was a mistake!"  
"Didn't sound like it!"  
"Stop twisting my words, at least my name has meaning!"  
"Yeah body fat and cholesterol!"  
"Shut up I don't have body fat! See!?," he lifted up his jacket and shirt to show a tone stomach, "and all I eat is ramen, and I will have you know I live on Ramen!" He finished with a grunt and crossed his arm.  
"To bad it doesn't make your penis look better too," said Sai with a smile,  
"SAI YOU PERVERT!" Yelled a blushing Naruto while he yanked his jacket down to cover himself.  
"Oh god," Sakura said and looked over towards Kakashi who was reading his book.

Suki just giggled at what was going on, this is the first time her brother has socialized with a person he hasn't met and is happy for him, but now he seemed creeped out by Sai's comment,  
"Uhh, ok ,I didn't need to know that," he said and started to get up,  
"Where are you going?", asked Suki,  
"To my tent this is getting weird,"  
"Okay goodnight"  
"Goodnight"

* * *

Naruto was still blushing even though Suke left already,  
"Naruto are you sick?", asked Sai  
"NO! I'm just creeped out at the things you say!"  
"Oh is that all?", Sai said with a smile, naruto looked at him, 'how can he be so normal at what he is saying!?' Naruto scooted a little farther from Sai while hugging himself,  
"Well I think it's time we sleep," announced Kakashi, they all nodded. They said their good nights and went to their tents. Suki entered her's and Suke's tent.

"So what's the real reason your here," she asked her brother,  
"I knew you were going to ask me that," said her brother and he sat up,  
"Well you did catch up to us fast, calculating the days it took us to get to the village and us traveling for only a day knowing how far the castle is and al-"  
"Your rambling," he interrupted,  
"Oh sorry, well the point is, why did you get here so quick?"  
He turned to look at his sister with a worried look,  
"What is it?" She asked, Suke looked at her with the same eyes,  
"I know you ran into some ninjas and I already got there but I knew you had it taken care of",  
"Wait you saw?", he nodded, "did you see who killed them?", he shook his head,  
"What do the ninjas have to do wit-"  
"I heard them talking," he said, Suki looked at him,  
"What did they talk about?"  
Again Suke gave her that worried look,

"Those ninjas weren't after Amun, they were after you."

* * *

**_So ima leave it here, yes I know "why the cliffy!?"  
Well I just like to mess with people so tune in next time for another ch. sorry this one is a little short and lame, but thanks to those who are reading._**

**_Kittyuzumaki will be back another day XD_**


End file.
